Una carta en la nieve
by Rosihyuuga
Summary: Escribí esto porque lo siento, porque estás llorando. Son las palabras que trato de retener. Pero las palabras "te amo" permanecen como si siempre hubieran estado escritas en mi corazón. Me iré mientras tú te estarás alejando .Esta es la última vez. Te he hecho tantas promesas que no pude cumplir. El único que debería ser herido soy yo, por favor. CAPITULO 5 Un papel gris
1. La primera nevada

Aquí les dejo mi nuevo one shot, que podría convertirse en un long fanfic solo si ustedes quieren.

Si no quieren, los odiare!

**Aclaración: Naruto y todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, Studio Pierrot y Tv Tokio. Esta historia es creada sin fines de lucro y por pura diversión para olvidarnos un rato del estúpido relleno que nunca termina. Del manga solo puedo decir que es lo MEJOR DEL MUNDO MUNDIAL. **

**\\(*o*)/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Una pequeña carta gris en la nieve**

**Cap. 1 La primera nevada**

…

…

…

_Escribí esto porque lo siento. Estoy escribiendo esto porque estás llorando. Porque siento que corro sin aliento. Son las palabras que mi tonto corazón está sacando fuera. He tratado de bloquearlo y retenerlo. Cubro mi boca pero las palabras "te amo" permanecen como si siempre hubieran estado escritas en mi corazón. Me iré mientras tú te estarás alejando y desapareciendo. Esta es la última vez. Te he hecho tantas promesas que no pude cumplir. Espero que tú te sigas alejando de mí, después de tanto daño que te hice. Sé que ni siquiera merezco tu perdón._

_El único que debería ser herido soy yo, por favor._

…

…

…

La primera nevada del invierno cubría toda la ciudad de Tokio, dándole una mágica apariencia donde todo era blanco. Un escenario fantástico de admirar pero a la vez parecía todo tan nostálgico.

Las calles y avenidas que se habían cubierto de nieve por la noche impedían que la gente caminara con normalidad. Además de que todos se habían abrigado mucho más. El frio era atroz y la mejor forma de remediarlo era tomar un de café caliente y evitar salir de casa. Por ello no había tráfico y se veía desierta una ciudad que la mayoría de las veces estaba repleta.

Para ser la primera nevada fue muy fuerte y los termómetros bajaban conforme pasaban las horas. En los noticieros informaban que este era uno delos días más fríos de la historia. Y recomendaban sobretodo tomar precauciones.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una pareja se observaba en el parque principal de Tokio. Ambos con gruesos abrigos para protegerse del frio. La chica llevaba un abrigo azul de lana y un gorro blanco. Su acompañante vestía un abrigo negro combinado con naranja, que sin duda llamaba la atención. Al igual que el clima su relación parecía muy fría y ninguno se hablaba, solo permanecían de pie sin mirarse.

Los minutos transcurrían y el frio empeoraba. La verdad era que si seguían así terminarían congelándose.

-Hinata, déjame explicarte por favor.

Al oír su nombre la joven se atrevió a mirarlo y decirle todo lo que no se atrevía.

-Ya que tienes el valor, dímelo. Porque sinceramente no sé como puedas explicar lo que hiciste.-La Hyuuga lo miraba con odio.

-Perdóname, ¡júrame que si te lo digo me perdonaras!

-No hay forma de que eso suceda, Naruto kun

No pudo contenerse, simplemente no podía. A pesar de querer parecer enfadada, fue demasiado para ella. Como era posible aguantarse las lágrimas ante él. Ante ese chico que tantas veces le hizo feliz, pero su indiferencia era la que más le dolía. Por más que quería parecer fuerte ante él, no pudo. Las lágrimas salían sin cesar. El dolor en su pecho se acrecentaba y su corazón era el más afectado. Ese corazón que estuvo tan dispuesta a entregárselo y que ahora sufría ante las recientes acciones. Las fuerzas se le fueron y no pudo evitar caer de rodillas al frio suelo. Aunque así era más fácil y ya no tendría que verlo a la cara. Así tampoco la vería llorar y parecer más patética.

-No llores por favor, ya sé que soy el malo. Pero no te quiero ver así por mi culpa.

Naruto se acercó a ella para ayudarla a levantarse y notó que incluso la pobre temblaba. No debió citarla en pleno parque cubierto de nieve.

-Te odio, tú eres el único culpable de que mi vida este así.

Viéndola así tan enojada con él por primera vez le hizo enternecer. La dulce Hinata que siempre lo trato bien y escuchó, la que siempre estuvo para él. La misma que no supo apreciar y que cuando sintió perderla cometió el peor error de su vida.

-Hinata, ¿de qué forma quieres que me disculpe? Estoy dispuesto a todo, te lo juro.

-No la hay. ¡NO LA HAY!-lo encaro aun con lágrimas.

Gritarle a su querido amigo fue quizá más doloroso para ella. Nunca creyó que algún día desarrollaría algo más que amor para él. Pero su comportamiento le decía que siempre jugo con sus sentimientos. Justo cuando ella había encontrado la felicidad él se colocó en medio y la destrozo por completo.

Hacia un día que le llamó y la citó en el parque para hablar de lo sucedido, sinceramente aunque le doliera volver a verlo quería explicaciones. Se sentía tan tonta de mantener una esperanza y que Naruto por fin se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que siempre sintió por él.

-¿Ni si quiera ayudaría en algo que te dijera porque lo hice?

Naruto le sonreía de forma tan infantil, como un niño pidiendo disculpas. Si se valía soñar, sin duda ahora era el momento y quería que él le dijera "porque te…"

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el abrazo de Naruto, la tomo con delicadeza y acaricio su cabello para luego besarlo y enseguida mirarla a la cara. Tiernamente seco con sus dedos las lágrimas de su amiga sabiendo que solo él era el único culpable.

Hinata podía oír el latir de su corazón tan fuerte que parecía que de un momento a otro saldría de su pecho.

-Te amo

¿Qué? Creía haber odio mal. Naruto nunca la vio más allá de su "mejor amiga", una chica rara que siempre estuvo a su lado. Aun cuando su corazón se alegró al escucharlo, ya no era tan ingenua. Naruto la había dañado tanto que ya no debía amarlo más. Seguramente le estaba mintiendo ya que la ingenua Hinata siempre le creía.

Se soltó de su abrazo y lo empujo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

-No te estés burlando de mí. No quiero que te me acerques de nuevo.

Lo miro enfadada, ya no dejaría que Naruto saliera y se metiera en su vida tantas veces como él quisiera. Ya había sufrido demasiado por tantos años de estar perdidamente enamorada de él y que nunca lo notara.

Él en respuesta la miro confundido, mantenía la ilusión de que ella le correspondiera. La cruda realdad del momento es que ya no podía seguir utilizando a Hinata como si le perteneciera. Ya eran adultos y después de tantos errores, solamente él merecía sufrir.

Rio un poco y se dispuso a marcharse para siempre de ella, la única solución era no verla nunca más para que pudiera ser feliz. Ella lo hizo tan feliz en el pasado y le debía tanto. Si hacía unos días rompió en miles de pedazos el futuro de Hinata ahora ya no le quedaba nada que la atara a él. Ella solo quería verlo desaparecer, se lo había dicho ya. No le quedaba más. Huiría para siempre de esta maldita ciudad donde lo único bueno que tuvo fue la persona que miraba en frente y que ahora lo echaba de su vida. No supo apreciar lo maravillosa que era Hinata. Toda su vida lo habían tachado de ser un idiota y hoy lo confirmaba por las palabras de su amiga.

Le sonrió a pesar de que por dentro sentía morirse y la miro detenidamente; quería guardarla para siempre en su memoria. La imagen actual no se parecía en nada a la Hinata sonrojada que en el pasado le sonreía dulcemente y se reía de sus chistes, la amiga que lo escuchaba y lo abrazaba. Sus palabras y abrazos era como una medicina que siempre habían curados sus heridas. Ahora ella lo miraba distante y esperando que el por fin se marchara de su vida y la dejara en paz. Supo muy bien que su amistad se había roto para siempre. Bajo la mirada ya que no podía seguir viéndola, para su estúpido corazón era demasiado perderla. Una chica como Hinata no la hallaría en ninguna otra parte. Su destino se había vuelto sombrío y solitario. Pero no se arrepentía de lo que hizo al separar a Hinata de su "destino". Tenía que reconocer que era un tipo bastante egoísta. Alguien que nunca mereció tanto amor de la chica Hyuuga.

-Aun así no me arrepiento, Hinata

-Eres un imbécil

La bofetada que Hinata le propino lo dejo aún más helado de lo que estaba. No se lo esperaba de ninguna forma. Pero sin duda se lo merecía. Miro a Hinata y ella lloraba de nuevo. En realidad era un imbécil que hasta en el último segundo la hacía sufrir.

Hinata seguía llorando y fue ella quien se fue primero. Corrió lo más rápido que sus pies y la nieve le permitían.

"Seguramente ya no aguanta mi presencia" pensó Naruto. Ese era su merecido por su tan mal comportamiento.

¿Qué era lo que quedaba?

Solamente…verla partir.

Y con ella el resto de su miserable vida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Corre, corre, huye de aquí. Él nunca te quiso. Solo te utilizó" con ese pensamiento en mente huía de él. A pesar de saber bien que ahora ese chico solo merecía su odio las lágrimas corrían por su rostro y su corazón se estrujaba. El dolor solo aumentaba, Naruto jamás la dejaría ser feliz; siempre haciéndola sufrir pero ella como una idiota amándolo hasta el final.

Ya faltaban pocos metros para salir del parque y poder irse a su casa para llorar sin temor a que él la viera. Pero el frio impedía que corriera como en un día normal. El frio es tan fuerte que es tan extraño que no lo había notado, el dolor en sus articulaciones la hace tambalear y caer. Cae detrás de una banca, encima del césped cubierto de nieve.

En ese momento comprendió el único camino que le quedaba. Un camino sin regreso.

Siente que su corazón ya murió para siempre. Jamás volverá a ver a Naruto. A pesar de todo lo que le hizo lo extraña tremendamente aun solo unos minutos que lo acaba de ver pero sabe muy bien que este fue el final.

Se queda acostada en la nieve mientras más y más nieve cae. La nieve para ella es como una suave capa que la cubre y la aleja de todo. Poco a poco siente como sus manos, pies y todo su cuerpo ya están entumecidos. El dolor en su cuerpo ya no es tan fuerte incluso su corazón se ha enfriado tanto que apenas late. Su nariz roja y las lágrimas silenciosas que se empeñan en salir.

Ya nada importa.

Un pequeño papel revolotea en el viento. Es de un color gris tan triste como el cielo. Hinata observa el trayecto del papel hasta que finalmente cae en su mano izquierda.

Lo levanta con mucho esfuerzo temblando y al leerlo vuelve a llorar. Su llanto se hace más fuerte y arruga el papel en su ya muy pálida mano.

Ya todo es peor. El dolor acumulado se hace mayor.

Ya nada puede repararlo. Irónicamente los dos se han separado por el amor, eso que se supone une más a las personas.

Solo quedan rastros de una vida compartida al amor de su vida, a su mejor amigo.

Ese papel gris que era tan triste, que decía muchas verdades.

Recuerdos y dolor de una esperanza que nunca llegó.

Él le rompió el corazón y ella de vuelta lo hizo también.

Un corazón muerto.

Un alma vacía.

Una vida sin luz.

Un futuro sin él.

La nieve cae suavemente por toda la ciudad de Tokio.

_Un copo de nieve_

_Dos copos de nieve_

_Miles copos de nieve_

_Cada uno es distinto al otro_

_¿Sabías que ninguno es igual a otro?_

_Cada uno es único_

_Como las personas_

_Pero los copos de nieve no lloran_

_No sufren_

_No aman_

_Si tan solo fuera un inocente copo de nieve_

_Si tan solo nunca hubiera conocido el amor_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Merece continuación?

Dependiendo de los reviews y favoritos esta historia continuara.

Ustedes deciden

^3^

Nota: al principio está la maravillosa canción (traducida al español) GRAY PAPER de mi amado oppa Yesung (SUPER JUNIOR), pero la modifique un poco. Escúchenla tanto en la versión original como la instrumental. Esa canción me inspiro a escribir esta historia. Y si! SOY TAN ELF COMO NARUHINA.

Saludos a todos y gracias por leer mis fanfics. Ya saben que un review y favoritos es el pago de quienes escribimos fanfics. Los invito a leer mis otros one shots. Anímense alguno les podría gustar *o*

Y quiero agradecer a todos los que han leído mi fanfic **"Las palabras más ansiadas"** porque se cumplió una de mis metas: tener más de 10 reviews.

T_T en serio muchas gracias!

Muchísimas gracias a todos!

Arigato! Cualquier duda díganme!

Nos veremos en la próxima?


	2. Las consecuencias del egoísmo

Gracias a las personas que leyeron el primer capítulo, no tengo como agradecerles, sin más les dejo con el segundo capítulo y espero que aun quieran leerlo pues me tarde un poco en subir la conti, gomen gomen.

**Aclaración: Naruto y todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, Studio Pierrot y Tv Tokio.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Una carta en la nieve**

**Cap. 2 Las consecuencias del egoísmo**

_-Jajajajaja_

_Una niña de cinco años estaba a punto de llorar mientras el pequeño rubio se burlaba de ella._

_-Jajajajaja_

_Los sollozos de la pequeña solo hacían que el niño riera más fuerte_

_-Eres muy malo_

_-Vamos Hinata no es para tanto_

_-Naruto kun… ¿te gusta hacerme llorar?_

_-No aunque es gracioso_

_-¿Ah sí?_

_Naruto estaba tan concentrado riéndose que no noto lo que Hinata planeaba, de pronto una avalancha de nieve lo cubrió por completo_

_-Ahhhhh!_

_Hinata ahora reía al haberse vengado de su amigo, había sacudido el árbol que se encontraba sobre Naruto._

_-Hinata, tastkete!_

_Naruto se encontraba totalmente enterrado por la nieve, apenas se le notaban la cabeza y tiritaba de frio_

_-Naruto kun es un tonto_

La sirena de una ambulancia lo despertó, ya era de noche. Ese recuerdo de su infancia regreso en un sueño. Uno tan dulce que quería que nunca acabara, pero se quedaría en un bello recuerdo como todos los demás junto a ella. Aprendería a vivir sin Hinata.

Miro su reloj y ya eran cerca de las 10:00 pm. Después de viajar hasta Kyoto había quedado tan cansado que se durmió en su auto, estaba tan enojado consigo mismo que ni si quiera quería ir a casa de su padrino. Miro por la ventana y observo el cielo, bastante nublado y sin estrellas. El frio era tan fuerte como en Tokio pero gracias a la calefacción de su auto no lo había notado.

-Y pensar que de niños reíamos tanto, ahora ya no tengo nada para ser feliz, fui un imbécil, Hinata- al nombrarla apretó los puños, como era posible que él le hubiera hecho tanto mal a su amiga, no merecía volver a verla.

Incrusto la llave en el auto y puso en marcha hacia la casa de su padrino Jiraiya, no podía pasar la noche durmiendo en su auto. Además lo podrían arrestar.

El ringtone de su celular lo detuvo, y paro el motor del auto. Vio el nombre de la persona que llamaba, _Sakura_.

-Seguramente me va a regañar… pero si no le contesto se pondrá peor.

Contestó y parecía que su amiga pelirosa lloraba.

-¿Que sucede Sakura?

_- Naruto…-l_os sollozos no le permitían hablar-.

-Me estas preocupando…

_-¡Naruto baka!_

Ya se lo temía Sakura siempre le regañaba como si de su madre se tratara, estaba muy al tanto de las tonterías que había hecho y ya que apreciaba a Hinata, se preparaba para sus amenazas de muerte.

-¿Qué pasa? Sea lo que sea apresúrate no estoy de humor para…

El llanto de Sakura se hizo más fuerte y escucho la voz de Sasuke tranquilizándola.

_-Pásame el celular_

-Sasuke ¿qué le pasa a Sakura, sucedió algo malo?

_-Naruto… solo ven rápido_

-¿Que pasa teme?

-…Hinata

Naruto no se esperaba saber tan pronto sobre ella, pero no parecía nada bueno.

-¿Qué pasa con Hinata?

_-Solo ven rápido._

Volver a Tokio tan pronto… Kyoto se encontraba a 500 km de distancia. No podría conducir hasta ahí de nuevo, estaba exhausto.

-¿Dónde están?

-_En el Hospital General Konoha._

Hospital, hospital, hospital esa palabra resonó en su mente, realmente algo malo estaba pasando.

-¿Hinata en el hospital? ¿Le paso algo? ¡Demonios!

_-Tranquilo dobe_

-Voy para allá.

_-No conduzcas idiota toma el tren bala._

-Ya lo sé, ¿Cómo esta Hinata?

_-Está muy mal_

-Si algo le pasa yo seré el único culpable

_-Basta de lamentarse ya no puedes cambiar nada_

-Sí, lo sé, adiós.

_-Naruto dobe hmp._

Colgó y se dirigió a casa de su padrino. Después iría a la estación.

-Hinata…

**..**

**..**

**..**

**Tokio, Japón 2: OO AM**

Abrió los ojos y pudo divisar la ciudad de Tokio, y pensar que había jurado nunca regresar. Tomó su maleta y espero que el tren bala parara. Tomaría un taxi para ir lo más rápido posible al hospital.

Las puertas se abrieron y salió corriendo, el frío le golpeó tan fuerte inmovilizándolo unos segundos. La nieve caía lentamente, fue una suerte ya que si hubiera sido más fuerte quizá el tren se hubiera varado a mitad del camino.

A la salida de la estación había una larga fila de taxis, aun a esa hora Tokio seguía muy traficado. Se subió a uno y le indico al chofer su destino: Hospital General Konoha. El trayecto duro media hora, algo que ni siquiera noto. La preocupación por Hinata seguía latente. Hinata era una chica muy fuerte a pesar de lucir frágil además era muy lista, no podía imaginar que hubiera pasado. Perdido en sus pensamientos no notó al chofer, éste estuvo a punto de gritarle que ya habían llegado.

Su optimismo le hacía creer que nada tan grave había pasado sino Sasuke se lo hubiera dicho pero el miedo le empezaba a traicionar. Nunca le habían gustado los hospitales y estar en uno por Hinata no sonaba nada bien. Las puertas de cristal se abrieron y su corazón latía fuerte, necesitaba respuestas y saber que Hinata estaba bien. Las dos horas en el tren bala fueron sumamente incomodas recordando su pasado, sobretodo recordando todo lo que vivió con su primer y único amor, Hinata.

Estaba a punto de llamar a Sasuke para preguntarle su ubicación pues el hospital era enorme, cuando diviso a lo lejos a la novia de éste.

Corrió hasta llegar a ella, Sakura volteó y la vio deshecha. Su expresión era de suma tristeza.

-Sakura ¿qué paso con Hinata?

Solo lloraba, no era capaz de hablar. Cubrió su cara con sus manos y sacudió la cabeza como negando lo que estaba pasando.

La tomo de los hombros pero no reaccionaba. Mientas Sasuke venia del otro extremo con un café en la mano. Naruto lo tomó del cuello de su abrigo, estaba desesperado. Lo zarandeaba de tal forma que el café quedo derramado en el suelo.

-¿Que tiene Hinata?

-Naruto tranquilízate, no puedes comportarte así en un hospital.

Sasuke se soltó de su agarre y lo empujó hacia unas sillas. Abrazo a Sakura para tranquilizarla, no era muy bueno para eso pero sabía que para su novia Hinata era como su hermana menor.

-Eres un idiota, si sigues así te van a sacar.

-Hinata es… prometí alejarme de ella y ahora… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con ella, porque está en el hospital? ¡Contéstame teme!

Sasuke lanzo un suspiro realmente no quería darle esa clase de noticia a su amigo rubio, se pondría peor de lo que estaba.

El golpe fue tan rápido que en un segundo ya estaba en el piso. Sasuke y Sakura solo podían ver absortos la imagen.

-¿Neji?

Naruto se puso de pie y se limpió el hilillo de sangre que brotaba de su boca. El primo de Hinata siempre le había despreciado.

-Es tu culpa imbécil, ni siquiera tienes derecho de estar aquí, lárgate.

-Aunque nunca lo aceptes yo siempre estaré cuando Hinata me necesite, entiéndelo.

-¿Qué puede necesitar de ti? Se está muriendo, imbécil.

La expresión de Naruto cambio de la sorpresa a la preocupación y al dolor.

-Já, estas mintiendo. Yo la vi apenas esta mañana cuando me despedí de ella. Se veía bien ¿Cómo puede estar muriendo?

Sasuke fue el que contestó.

-Parece que ella lo hizo

Naruto le miro horrorizado, no podía creerlo.

-Ella quería matarse.

"¿Lo hizo por mi culpa?" ese pensamiento lo transportó de nuevo a los recuerdos. En ese momento capto lo grave de todas sus acciones, sus errores, su egoísmo. Todo el dolor que le causo a Hinata fue demasiado para ella.

**..**

**..**

**.. **

El resto de la noche esperaron en el hospital, ansiando buenas noticias. Pero la mañana se estaba acercando y ningún doctor les informaba. Sakura se había quedado dormida. Mientras que Neji se alejó de ellos, no soportaba a Naruto. Y este último se había quedado inmóvil en las sillas de la sala de espera.

Sasuke le explicaba la condición de Hinata.

Esa tarde Sakura había recibido una llamada de Neji diciéndole que no encontrado a Hinata por ningún lado. Siendo Neji su único familiar estaba muy afligido. Los tres estaban preocupados pues la nieve no paraba y la temperatura bajaba con mucha rapidez. Además Hinata no contestaba el celular y era algo tan raro en ella. Estaban a punto de salir a buscarla cuando Neji recibió una llamada del hospital. Habían encontrado a Hinata en el parque cubierta por la nieve, con un grave cuadro de hipotermia, no parecía tener ninguna herida y todo parecía indicar que a propósito había permanecido ahí para morir por el frio. Ninguno podía creerlo pero fue la carta que encontraron en la mano de Hinata que termino de confirmarlo.

Sasuke le entregó la carta y la culpa no le podía parecer más pesada.

-Soy el culpable, verdad Sasuke.

-Así parece, fue demasiado para ella que la dejaras.

-Lo quería hacer por su bien, yo la dañe tanto.

-Las mujeres pueden decir algo, pero en realidad quieren otra cosa. Ella no quería que te fueras como hace dos años. ¿Tú sabes todo lo que sufrió? sonreía pero por dentro se estaba muriendo. Sakura la consolaba todo el tiempo, poco a poco te fue superando. Y cuando parecía que ya había encontrado un camino regresaste y lo arruinaste.

Naruto ya no pudo contestar, todo era cierto.

…

…

…

Los cuatro eran buenos amigos desde que eran niños. Naruto era huérfano y su única familia era su padrino Jiraiya; por ello de la importancia de Sasuke, Sakura y Hinata en su vida. La actitud fría de Sasuke y el rechazo que a veces Sakura le demostraba le hicieron volverse muy unido a Hinata, pero a pesar de todo crecieron juntos y su amistad se hizo más fuerte. Su cercanía hacia la Hyuuga siempre fue un tema del que Sasuke se burlaba y Sakura le animaba a que le intentara algo con ella. En ese tiempo no fue totalmente consciente del cariño que Hinata le tenía, creía que solo lo quería como amigo. En los siguientes años lo fue asimilando y se dio cuenta que quizá estaba enamorado de la Hyuuga. Intentó decírselo pero las dudas no le dejaban en paz. Además Neji siempre se metió diciéndoles que Hinata nunca seria para él, su incertidumbre le hizo dudar así que decidió volver a Kioto donde vivía hacia unos años su padrino. Intentó olvidar a Hinata. Se fue de Tokio y cuando regresó se volvió novio de Shion, una compañera de la universidad. Aun sabiendo que Hinata y ella nunca se llevaron bien. Lo hizo con tal de que así Hinata lo odiara. Shion era muy celosa y Naruto tuvo que evitar a Hinata. Creyó que así los dos tomarían caminos distintos, él con Shion y Hinata se buscara a alguien mejor que él. Sabía que la estaba dañando pero las amenazas de Neji no paraban y el no estar seguro de lo que Hinata sintiera por él hicieron que su noviazgo con Shion continuara.

Pasaron un año casi sin hablarse como antes, Naruto fingía una relación feliz y estable con la rubia pero en realidad ni le prestaba atención, su vida estaba más dirigida a su trabajo; todo con tal de olvidarse de su primer amor.

Si se veían se limitaban a saludarse o incluso ignorarse. Así pasaron otro año cuando Hinata realiza una fiesta y lo obliga a que vaya, fue la única vez cuando se hablaron durante más de una hora. El día de la dichosa fiesta llega y Naruto asiste junto a Shion. La noticia que un chico pelirrojo anuncia nadie la puede creer.

-Esta fiesta es para celebrar mi compromiso con Hinata, esta mujer que es lo que más amo en el mundo.

Hinata le sonrió y se acercó a él, absolutamente nadie daba crédito de ello. Ese chico de nombre Gaara era un desconocido para todos los presentes. Nunca imaginaron que la fiesta de cumpleaños de Hinata era en realidad por su próxima boda. Pero Hinata parecía feliz junto a esa tal Gaara.

Sakura fue la primera en acercarse a felicitarlos, sabía muy bien de todo el sufrimiento de la Hyuuga por Naruto y quizá esta era su oportunidad para ser feliz.

Todos los demás se fueron acercando a felicitar a su amiga; pero ella esperaba por la felicitación de Naruto y no lo veía por ningún lado. Shion se acercó y la abrazo.

-Espero que seas muy feliz como _**yo**_ lo soy con Naruto- sus palabras fueron con un toque de maldad y prepotencia, Hinata bien que lo noto. Las dos nunca se llevarían bien.

-Claro -estuvo a punto de llamarle _perra, _pero se controló. Ya no debía sentirse mal por Naruto porque ya estaba comprometida con otro hombre.

-¡Hinata!

-Cálmate, estas muy tomado…

Hinata se volteó hacia donde esa persona le gritaba y vio a Naruto totalmente alcoholizado mientras Sasuke trataba de controlarlo.

Naruto ya no podía aguantarse, apenas escuchó a ese sujeto decir que se casaría con Hinata se enfureció. Trato de pensar que no tenía ninguna razón para ello pero el dolor en su pecho se hacía más grande al verla "feliz" junto a él. Se alejó de la sala y tomo muchas botellas que se encontraban en la mesa. El alcohol solo hizo que recordara más y más a Hinata. Quería gritar y rogarle a Hinata que no lo hiciera. Siguió tomando y decide regresar a _felicitar a los novios. _Mas su rabia al verlos abrazados fue más fuerte. Ya no iba a contenerse.

Le gritó a Hinata en frente de todos.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto? ¡**Tú** no te puedes casar! ¡No me puedes dejar!

Todos lo miraron asombrados, algunos ya esperaban que explotara pero la más asombrada era Hinata. Nunca espero que reaccionara así; era muy impredecible pero jamás creyó verlo dolido por su futuro matrimonio.

-¿De qué demonios hablas? Tú tienes novia. Tú no eres nada mío

-Tú eres mi amiga, Hinata

-Pues parece que lo olvidaste, hace mucho que te alejaste de mí.

Se sentía tonta al querer llorar porque justo en ese momento parecía que existía para él.

-¿Con _ése_ te vas a casar? ¡Dímelo que lo mato!

-Naruto ya basta…-Sasuke se acercó para llevárselo y que dejara de armar tanto escándalo.

-No, suéltame.

El rubio camino unos pasos tambaleando hacia Hinata, ella asustada retrocedió.

-Soy yo, imbécil. Deja da armar escándalo y no molestes a mi novia.

Naruto lanzó una carcajada y lo miro desafiante. Se enfrascó en una pelea con él, enfurecido al ver como su mejor amiga se iba de sus manos.

-Te voy a matar, para que nunca me quites a Hinata, entiendes así que si no quieres morir vete.

-No te tengo miedo.

Naruto estaba tan mal que no podía pensar. Los celos lo cegaban. Solo quería ver muerto al pelirrojo. El alcohol y la adrenalina lo dotaron de una fuerza que nadie podía con él. Los gritos de Hinata no podían pararlo y dejó muy herido a Gaara. Solo puede recordar cuando la policía llego y lo llevaron a la cárcel. Más tarde despierta en una celda lamentándose de sus acciones. Sasuke paga la fianza y sale a los dos días. A la única que quería ver era a Hinata pero Sakura le dice que Gaara ha dejado a Hinata porque notó como ella parecía mucho más preocupada porque el rubio no fuera a la cárcel que de él que estaba en el hospital.

Y ella no puede estar más triste, con Gaara era feliz, tal vez no lo amaba pero aprendería a hacerlo pero Naruto se mete y lo arruina para dejarla sola de nuevo. Le quitaba todo y no le daba nada, siempre fue así.

No, no fue así. Shion lo arruino todo.

…

…

…

**Hospital General Konoha 7:00 AM**

Toda la noche no había podido dormir, los médicos le habían informado que Hinata había salido de cuidados intensivos y se encontraba estable. Solo había que esperar a que reaccionara.

No sabía qué le iba a decir, las disculpas sobraban. Hinata no merecía seguir sufriendo por él, pero si había sido capaz de atentar por su propia vida era porque también lo amaba. Quizá tenía una oportunidad aun. Iba a luchar por Hinata, porque estaba más que seguro que la amaba.

Había cometido muchos errores, sí. Pero ahora todo iba a cambiar.

* * *

Que tal estuvo? Mucha tensión y la historia detrás del primer capítulo tan triste y la decisión de Hinata de matarse! Espero que sus dudas se hayan aclarado.

Aclaración: cambie el título de la historia porque se me hacía muy largo :s y también el sumario. Espero seguir contando con su apoyo gracias a las personas que lo han leído y no me comentaron nada ¬w¬ pero sobre todo a:

dniizz

Davaru

Hammi Yang

Nos vemos en la próxima?

=^w^= Naruto kun les agradecerá por leerlo

Kishimoto: Si claro e.e sigue soñando niña

No rompas mis ilusiones T_T


	3. Es amor?

Y bueno aquí nos leemos de nuevo :3 gracias por el apoyo me hacen tan feliz.

Aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo. Espero no confundirles con mi forma de escribir, es que aún no soy una experta me falta aprender mucho :3. Esto de narrar en primera persona es horrible, asi que no sean muy crueles conmigo. Hinata narra casi todo este capítulo, por eso fue tan difícil.

**Aclaración: Naruto y todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, Studio Pierrot y Tv Tokio.**

* * *

…

…

…

_La nieve sigue cayendo suavemente a mí alrededor…_

Solo puedo recordar…

…

…

…

**Una carta en la nieve**

**Cap. 3 Es amor?**

…

…

…

_Un copo de nieve_

_Dos copos de nieve_

_Miles copos de nieve_

_Cada uno es distinto al otro_

_¿Sabías que ninguno es igual a otro?_

_Cada uno es único_

_Como las personas_

_Pero los copos de nieve no lloran_

_No sufren_

_No aman_

_Si tan solo fuera un inocente copo de nieve_

_Si tan solo nunca hubiera conocido el amor_

…

…

…

Mi vida no podría ser mejor, habían aceptado a Naruto kun en la misma universidad que yo. Estudiaríamos juntos, de nuevo. Es que para mí él es lo que más quiero en el mundo. Aunque a mi primo Neji no le agrade, mis padres lo tratan como un hijo más. Eso me hace tan feliz.

Aunque no soy una persona celosa me enoja que una chica llamada Shion se le acerque, no me parece una buena persona. Debo entender que Naruto kun no es mio y si ella es su amiga lo debo aceptar. Yo solo soy su amiga, nada más.

Me gustaría que las cosas cambiaran pero si me rechazara tendría que alejarme de él, así que me tengo que conformar. Desearía tanto decirle que lo amo pero sobretodo que me correspondiera.

Son sueños tan lejanos, soy tan cobarde. Tan diferente a él. Lo único que me reconforta es que aun cuando esa chica sea hermosa parece preferirme a mí. A veces la ignora y me toma de la mano, como huyendo de ella.

Quizá tengo una oportunidad.

¿Tendré el valor para confesarme algún día?

..

_Supongo que no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti_

_Pensé que nada se interpondría entre nosotros_

_¿No tienes nada que decir ahora?_

_¿Tengo tan solo que dejarte ir así?_

_.._

Naruto kun y yo nos hemos graduado, celebramos juntos aunque él se ha estado portando muy extraño conmigo. Me evita y escuché que se iría de la ciudad. No puedo creerlo porque siempre me cuenta todo y espera mi opinión. Somos los mejores amigos.

Probablemente solo sea un rumor, él nunca me dejaría.

..

_Supongo que he desaparecido para ti_

_Creí que estaríamos bien así_

_Pero tu mirada es tan incómoda, que no puedo mirarte_

_Y tan solo estoy mirando a otra persona en mi lugar_

..

Todo fue cierto, él se fue a Kyoto. Ni siquiera se despidió de mí, hubiera llorado mucho. Supongo que no me quería hacer sufrir. Siempre preocupándose por mí. Mas el dolor en mi corazón se hace más grande. No logro comprender por qué se fue. Creía que aquí era feliz, éramos tan felices.

No ha contestado ningún mensaje. Tampoco las llamadas.

¿Qué fue lo que hice mal para que se alejara de mí?

..

_¿Te olvidaste de todo? ¿Borraste todo?_

_¿Este es el final? ¿No podemos estar juntos?_

_.._

Ha pasado un año desde que te fuiste, he sido tan infeliz. He llorado todas las noches preguntándome que fue lo que paso para que cambiaras tanto. Éramos los mejores amigos y de pronto huiste de mí.

No he recibido nada de ti, ni una llamada o un simple mensaje. Por medio de Sasuke y Sakura es que me he enterado que estas bien, temía que hubieras muerto o estuvieras enfermo. Entonces… si estás bien ¿por qué no me contestas?

¿Por qué?

¿Acaso sabrás que estoy enamorada de ti y ya que no me puedes corresponder te has alejado? Pretendes que desapareciera para siempre. Por culpa de eso nuestra amistad ha terminado.

Si es así, podría aceptarlo.

Aceptar que nunca me amaras como yo a ti, duele pero así es mejor.

_.._

_Esto no puede ser, no puedo dejarte ir_

_¿Si no es demasiado tarde, no podemos cambiar las cosas?_

_.._

Cuando Sakura me dijo que habías vuelto a Tokio sentí tanta felicidad que casi podía sentir que mi corazón se me saldría del pecho. Por fin te volveré a ver. Te he extrañado tanto.

Sakura me ha animado a ir a darte la bienvenida. Con el tiempo he aceptado que no me amas pero quiero conservar tu amistad, eres demasiado importante para mí. Alguien a quien quiero por siempre en mi vida.

El avión ya ha aterrizado, te estoy buscando entre la gente. El aeropuerto está repleto. Tengo miedo de no verte, pero estoy tan feliz.

¡Ahí estas!

Quiero correr y abrazarte, este año sin ti ha sido tan duro.

Te observo a pocos metros, la sonrisa en mi rostro no puede ser más sincera. Tú me miras sorprendido, incluso puedo ver dolor en tu mirada. ¿Qué está pasando, porque no te acercas? Esperaba que te alegraras un poco. Tú eres siempre tan alegre, no pareces el mismo.

No debí venir.

Una mujer aparece detrás de ti… es Shion. Te abraza y tú no haces nada, no como antes cuando te alejabas de ella y me preferías a mí.

Todo es más claro ahora, ella es la razón por la que me dejaste.

Trato de no llorar, sería muy estúpido de mi parte.

Me despido de ti con la mano, espero que no notes todo mi dolor. Fui muy tonta al creer que todo sería como antes.

Ya no puedo soportar verlos a los dos. Volteo hacia otro lado y camino entre la gente. Solo quiero desaparecer de tu mirada. Una llena de lastima. Ni siquiera me diriges una palabra.

Entre nosotros ya no hay nada.

..

..

_Esto es una mentira, diciendo que quieres romper, no puede ser_

_Yo solía ser tu todo, por favor regresa junto a mí._

_.._

_.._

Cuando te veo con ella es tan doloroso. Imaginarme contigo de esa forma me hace sentir tan idiota, porque nunca seré yo la que esté junto a ti. Es que has olvidado que yo era tu todo, tu mejor amiga a la que le contabas todo. Olvidaste todo lo que vivimos juntos. ¿Realmente nunca estuve en una pequeña parte de tu corazón? Me decías que me querías y de pronto ella tiene todo tu amor.

Eres un gran mentiroso que solo jugó conmigo. Que solo me ilusionó. Porque aunque fuimos tan unidos y éramos tan felices ahora me has sacado de tu vida.

Vivimos en la misma ciudad pero nunca te encuentro solo para pedirte explicaciones. Siempre estás con ella. Yo solo quisiera seguir siendo tu amiga, que me sonrieras o me dieras un simple abrazo, nada más. Pero parece que con ella tienes suficiente.

Yo no signifique nada para ti.

Ahora somos como dos extraños que se cruzan en el camino y ni se ven.

..

..

_Sí, soy una tonta, una tonta que aun te recuerda_

_Estoy rogándote de esta manera ¿puedes aceptar mi corazón?_

_Regresa junto a mí, mírame, regresa junto a mí_

_Tu que solías ser tan cariñoso conmigo, regresa junto a mi_

..

..

Gracias a mis amigos he podido levantarme y afrontar la realidad. Si Naruto kun no quiere saber nada de mi lo aceptaré.

He conocido a un chico que me hace sentir muy bien, es tan caballeroso y me llena de halagos. Me hace sentir feliz, creo que con el tiempo me ayudaría a olvidar a mi primer amor.

Hemos estado saliendo y me ha pedido celebrar mi cumpleaños con una gran fiesta. Estuve de acuerdo y ahora me encuentro planeando todo.

Gaara kun es tan bueno que siento que no lo merezco, ha sanado una parte de mi corazón. Le estoy agradecida aunque sé que no lo amo. Sakura dice que está muy entusiasmado conmigo y cree que me propondrá matrimonio. Eso sería muy inesperado, apenas tenemos unos meses juntos.

Trato de no pensar en eso porque no tengo una respuesta, siento que soy muy joven para casarme; además Naruto kun todavía me atormenta. No podría lastimar a Gaara kun si no estoy segura de mis sentimientos.

Porque hoy en la mañana vi a Naruto kun y lo invité a mi fiesta. Platicamos largo rato. Parecía que volvíamos a ser los mismos de hace 2 años. Me hizo tan feliz oír su risa, como si nunca nos hubiéramos separado. Él nunca mencionó a Shion, pero aunque no lo hiciera sé que sigue con ella. Lo vi tan feliz que me atreví a pensar que era porque estaba conmigo. Entonces recibió un mensaje a su celular y se tuvo que ir. Mi corazón se destrozó por completo y lloré sola en la cafetería donde hacía unos momentos estuve tan feliz con él. Lloré porque había comprobado que aunque fuéramos amigos me dolía muchísimo que su novia fuera más importante que yo.

Estaba tan triste que no noté que ya era de noche. Me seque las lágrimas y caminé hasta mi auto. Mi celular tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Gaara kun. Me sentí tan mal por él, por su atención hacia mí y yo rogando al cielo que Naruto kun se quedara conmigo.

Me decidí a que si Gaara me propondría matrimonio lo iba aceptar y viviría feliz a su lado por siempre. Naruto no merecía mis lágrimas. Nunca más.

..

..

Gaara me lo ha propuesto. Por supuesto que he aceptado, a su lado me siento segura y protegida. Mi fiesta de cumpleaños se ha vuelto mi fiesta de compromiso. A pesar de que mis padres no están y tampoco Neji niisan, espero contar con la presencia de todos mis amigos. Estoy emocionada, siento que he perdonado a Naruto kun.

Espero que Naruto kun asista y yo por fin renuncia a él porque tengo a Gaara kun.

..

..

La fiesta es un éxito, todo ha salido como lo he planeado. Lo único raro es que no veo a Naruto kun por ningún lado, al menos esperaba que fuera el primero en felicitarme. Así me demostraría un poco de cariño.

Todos me han felicitado después de que Gaara kun haya anunciado nuestra futura boda. Shion se ha acercado.

-Espero que seas muy feliz como _**yo**_ lo soy con Naruto- sus palabras fueron con ese toque de maldad y prepotencia de siempre.

-Claro -estuve a punto de llamarle _perra, _pero me controlé. Ya no debía sentirme mal por Naruto kun porque ya estaba comprometida con otro hombre.

-¡Hinata!

-Cálmate, estas muy tomado…

Voltee hacia donde esa persona me gritaba, ese grito me caló en los huesos. Me hizo temblar ver a Naruto totalmente alcoholizado mientras Sasuke trataba de controlarlo.

Naruto me gritó, se oía como un reclamo.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto? ¡**Tú** no te puedes casar! ¡No me puedes dejar!

Lo miraba sorprendida. Nunca esperé que reaccionara así; era muy impredecible pero jamás creí verlo dolido por mi futuro matrimonio. Se supone que desaparecí de su vida.

-¿De qué demonios hablas? Tú tienes novia. Tú no eres nada mío.

-Tú eres mi amiga, Hinata

-Pues parece que lo olvidaste, hace mucho que te alejaste de mí.

Me siento tan tonta al querer llorar porque justo en este momento parece que existo para él. Es tan egoísta…

-¿Con _ése_ te vas a casar? ¡Dímelo que lo mato!

-Naruto ya basta…-Sasuke se acercó para llevárselo.

-No, suéltame.

Naruto kun está caminando en mi dirección, tiene una mezcla de enojo y tristeza. Es la primera vez que lo veo tan molesto conmigo. Me asusta, solo quiero huir.

Gaara kun se acerca a mí para protegerme. Yo solo puedo aferrarme a él.

-Soy yo, imbécil. Deja da armar escándalo y no molestes a mi novia.

Naruto kun lanza una carcajada burlándose de mi prometido, no sé qué es lo que planea. Toma a Gaara kun de la camisa y lo tira al suelo dándole golpes. Ambos pelean. Solo puedo cerrar los ojos y gritarle a Naruto kun que no le haga daño.

No parece escuchar mis suplicas. Solo puedo observar la escena asustada y temblando. ¡Naruto quiere matarlo de verdad! ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? ¿Por qué actúa así?

..

..

Gaara kun me ha llamado por teléfono desde el hospital. Me pidió que no lo vea nunca más. Ha roto nuestro compromiso. Dice que no puede estar con una mujer que piensa más en otro hombre que en su prometido.

Me ha dolido mucho que me diga eso, yo quería estar a su lado exactamente para olvidarme de Naruto kun, me lo merezco porque fue egoísta y cruel de mi parte.

Nunca merecí su amor, soy una mujer tan mala. Gaara kun era demasiado para mí, espero que me perdone nunca quise lastimarlo.

..

..

Naruto kun me ha citado, lo menos que merezco es una explicación de su parte. Estúpidamente me he hecho ilusiones de nuevo.

Estoy frente a él y no puedo creerle nada de lo que me dice, "me ama" y "no se arrepiente de haber peleado con mi ex novio".

No soy tan tonta. Me niego a creerlo.

Como puede decir eso si tiene una novia desde hace un año y no se ha dignado en hablarme por dos años.

Él es solo un idiota que se aprovecha de mis sentimientos. Un egoísta que solo me quiere ver sufrir. Y que solo le importa su felicidad porque se encargó de acabar con la mía.

Siento que lo odio y ya no puedo seguir viéndolo más.

..

..

De niña amaba el invierno. Mis padres solían hacer una gran fiesta donde invitaban a todos nuestros familiares, amigos y vecinos. Fue en una de ellas donde conocí a la persona que se volvió la más importante en mi vida. El que se volvió mi primer amigo y mi primer amor.

Siendo niños disfrute de cada momento con él. Esos tiempos felices cuando ni siquiera sabía que lo amaba. Él era tan distinto a mí que lo admiraba, que deseaba ser como él. Alegre, amistosa y siempre dispuesta a todo.

¿Cómo ese amor que yo le tenía puede estar haciéndome sufrir tanto? Desde niña me enamore de él y hubiera dado mi vida si lo necesitara.

Creo que debí ser más valiente y confesarle mis sentimientos. Si me rechazaba hubiera sido más fácil. Más fácil aceptar que era novio de Shion y que por mí no sentía nada. Seguramente lo odiaría ahora… no jamás podría hacerlo.

Pero que justo en el momento más importante de mi vida me dijera que me ama y que aun sea novio de Shion, es algo que me niego a creer. Él solo me veía como algo suyo, solo fueron celos no amor.

Por eso ahora ya no quiero vivir. Si éste ha sido mi último día de vida lo acepto, viví feliz a su lado hasta que me di cuenta que lo amaba. Temía su rechazo porque él siempre fue lo más importante para mí…

Solo hay una cosa que hubiera querido saber.

¿Qué fui para él?

Que me contestara honestamente…

¿Qué fui para ti Naruto kun?

* * *

Si en el anterior capitulo entendieron a Naruto ahora con este podrán comprender a Hinata. Ya en adelante la historia seguirá lineal para ya no confundirlos con el pasado y el presente.

NOTA: Este fanfic es de drama y angustioso, quería escribir algo que pareciera complicado tomando como base los sentimientos de Naruto y luego los de Hinata. Lo primero que escribí es el primer capítulo (LOL) inspirándome en la canción **Gray Paper de Yesung**, es que me obsesioné con esta canción porque es la última ahora que mi oppa se va al servicio militar . La canción que utilice aquí es la de **Younha** se llama: **Aniya (It´s Not That). No pude poner los links :(**

Estas dos canciones van de la mano, primero la de **Younha** y luego la de **Yesung**. Es casi como un homenaje para mis dos voces preferidas de **KPOP**: **Yesung** la masculina y Younha la **femenina,** me encantan estos dos ojala hicieran un dueto…

AGRADECIMIENTOS A:

dniizz: no te preocupes no es un borracho

Hammi Yang: mil gracias tu comentario me hizo muy feliz gracias por leer.

Ridya Weasley: que bueno que te haya gustado

Dublealfa: shion no es mala, mi historia te parecio llamativa? extraña? jeje gracias por leer

Gracias a todos, me hacen tan feliz

Merece conti? Un pequeño review, un jitomatazo?

:3 se los dejo a su criterio

=^w^= Naruto kun les agradecerá por leerlo

Naruto: si, datte'bayo

-OMG! En serio te gusta Naruto kun?

Naruto: si, pero ya no quiero ser el malo entendido!

-Ajajajaja nadie es malo, simplemente son cobardes en el amor

Naruto: ¬3¬ como tuuuuu

-¬/¬ no es de tu incumbencia.

Gracias a todos los amo :3 como amo levantarme todos los lunes :/ ajajaja

ADIOS…..

SI NO DEJAN UN BELLO REVIEW ESTA HISTORIA SE AUTODESTRUIRA EN 3 2 1…


	4. Un poco de honestidad

**Aquí con la conti**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Una carta en la nieve**

**Cap. 4 Un poco de honestidad**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**Hospital General Konoha 10:00 AM**

La luz del sol anunciaba un nuevo día. Para muchos uno común y corriente. Para él era especial, un día que regalaba una nueva esperanza. Un día para pedir perdón, para hablar honestamente.

A pesar de no haber dormido, no estaba de mal humor como otras veces. Se encontraba nervioso y ansioso por verla de nuevo. Toda la noche había reflexionado sobre Hinata, si ella hubiera muerto… no querría ni siquiera imaginarlo.

Así que contrario a como era se estaba portando bastante paciente esperando a que por fin los médicos lo dejaran pasar a la habitación de Hinata, donde descansaba luego de haber reaccionado.

-¿Familiares de Hyuuga Hinata?

-Sí, yo –contesto rápidamente Naruto al médico que venía por el pasillo.

-Usted es…

-Soy su…-no pudo terminar de contestar- soy su amigo.

-¿No hay otro familiar?

-No se encuentra en estos momentos, déjeme pasar -si no le afirmaban no le importaba haría todo lo que fuera porque necesitaba ver a Hinata, ver con sus propios ojos que estaba viva.

-Si no es un familiar, no puede pasar.

-Yo la conozco desde hace mucho, es alguien muy importante para mí, ¿entiende?

-De acuerdo, ya que no hay nadie más… Procure no hacerla hablar mucho. Todavía está muy débil y necesita estar en observación unos días.

-De acuerdo.

-Sígame…

Naruto obedeció y siguió al doctor. Ya que Sakura, Sasuke y Neji habían salido un momento él aprovecharía para hablar en privado con ella. Neji nunca lo hubiera permitido, así que era su oportunidad para arreglar las cosas.

El doctor abrió la puerta y Naruto sentía que se le salía el corazón. Vivir sin Hinata no le era posible.

Entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta. Observo a Hinata, quien se encontraba aún más pálida de lo que era. Parecía dormir.

-¿Quién?

Hinata hablo débilmente su voz era un susurro. Naruto se acercó y tomó su mano. La acerco a su rostro para trasmitirle algo de calidez. Esperando que lo reconociera.

Ella empezó a llorar y aferrarse a las sabanas con su mano libre.

-No llores ya todo paso.

-No estoy muerta…

-¡Hinata, claro que no!

La abrazo con mucha delicadeza y acaricio su largo cabello.

-Yo quería morir, no deseo tu lástima.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Eres una tonta…

La voz de Naruto se cortó y escondió su rostro en el hombro de Hinata. Ella no parecía reaccionar, mantenía la vista perdida y no correspondía a su abrazo.

Naruto estaba asustado, esa Hinata parecía tan lastimada, tan frágil.

-Soy tan tonta que no pude…

Sin lograr asimilar lo que Hinata decía: realmente quería morir. Sus ojos estaban brillosos pero su mirada se había vuelto sombría. Sin contenerse la encaro y alzo la voz. Su actitud no le gustaba.

-¡¿Hinata que fue lo que hiciste? ¿Querías morir ahí… congelada?!

La voz fuerte de Naruto la trasporto de nuevo al presente, su sueño blanco había acabado. ¡Estaba viva y junto al causante de su desgracia!

-¡Sí! –le grito de vuelta.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? Tú eres fuerte, no una estúpida como yo.

-Tú me hacías fuerte hasta que quise morir porque soy una estúpida que te ama tanto y tú…

Las lágrimas le impidieron seguir hablando, era su confesión de amor. Algo a lo que siempre le tuvo miedo.

-Hinata yo te amo, quiero estar contigo. Si hubieras muerto yo…

- No me trates como una tonta.

-Ya lo sé, soy un maldito idiota. No fui honesto contigo.

-¿Por qué notaste que yo existía justo cuando me iba a casar? No tenías ningún derecho en meterte en mi vida si ya habías decidido salir de ella.

-Yo… no lo sé, yo sentí tanta furia hacia ese tipo. El pretendía quitarme lo que más quiero. Hinata en ese momento comprendí lo importante que eras para mí.

-Es algo tan estúpido que me niego a creerlo, tu solo eres un tonto egoísta.

-Hinata, entiéndeme, yo ya no tengo nada con Shion. Ella no significo nada para mí.

-¿Cuantos años de mi vida te amé?

-¿Eh?

-¿Sabes lo doloroso que era para mí que no notaras todo mi amor hacia ti? Sufrí esperando el día que tú me amaras y también temiendo tu rechazo. Eras mi todo, lo único que me importaba era estar contigo. Pero ella te aparto de mí, tú la preferiste a ella y me abandonaste. ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Llorar hasta el último día de mi vida? Yo trate de buscar mi felicidad, y Gaara se puso en mi camino, él fue como un descanso para mi corazón, era amable y atento…

-¡Basta! No hables más de él…

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque soy un completo idiota que se enamoró de ti y nunca tuvo el valor de decírtelo a la cara hasta que…yo no iba a permitir que te casaras.

-Vete por favor, no quiero que estés aquí porque no puedo creer ni una sola palabra que me dices.

Naruto se acercó a ella y la aprisiono en un fuerte abrazo y estando ella tan débil por su condición no podía zafarse quería golpearlo, pero era demasiado fuerte. La besó tratando de demostrarle todo su amor, pero para Hinata era como una pesadilla, era agresivo y cruel. No era como ella lo había imaginado, suave y dulce.

-¡Ah! ¡Suéltame!-Le empujó llorando y gritando.

-Lo siento, Hinata –trató de acercarse a ella-. No sé qué hacer…

-No hagas nada, tú no eres el Naruto del que yo me enamore, eres… No te quiero volver a ver nunca.

En eso una enfermera entro y vio el estado de Hinata. Habiendo oído los gritos y le pidió amablemente a Naruto que saliera, pero él se resistía. Al final accedió. Fue cuando Shion venia corriendo y Hinata solo pudo observarlos a los dos en el umbral de la puerta. Ella se acercó a él pareciendo consolarlo e intento besarlo. Hinata cerró los ojos.

"Soy una estúpida" –se repetía Hinata.

La enfermera iba a cerrar la puerta cuando los padres de Hinata entraron y la abrazaron.

Ella lloro aún más fuerte, en ese momento necesitaba más que nada a sus padres.

-Perdón, perdónenme por haber hecho algo tan tonto.

-Cálmate hija, ahora estamos aquí-su madre la consolaba.

-Después hablaremos, hija-Hiashi le acariciaba el cabello.

Se aferró a su madre y lloro aún más fuerte, se estaba permitiendo ser una niña pequeña que necesitaba de sus padres.

* * *

Si, ya se Hinata no lo va a aceptar tan fácil, una mujer debe tener dignidad y Naruto debe luchar un poco ¿no creen?

Seeee (e.e)

Y esa Shion ¬w¬

Agradecimientos a:

dniizz

Nahi Shite

Ant0ni0

Lilipili

evanmychem

Davaru

dark side of everyone

=^w^= Naruto kun les agradecerá por leerlo

Naruto: claro que no!

-awww está enojado xD

ADIOS…..LOS AMO A TODOS, GRACIAS POR LEER.

SI NO DEJAN UN BELLO REVIEW ESTA HISTORIA SE AUTODESTRUIRA EN 3 2 1…

Nos veremos en la próxima?


	5. Un papel gris

**Aclaración: Naruto y todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, Studio Pierrot y Tv Tokio.**

…

…

…

* * *

**Una carta en la nieve**

**Cap. 5 Un papel gris**

…

…

…

"Estúpido, estúpido eres un imbécil"

No importaba cuantas veces se lo repitiera a si mismo eso no cambiaba las cosas. ¿Por qué actuó de esa forma? Ella estaba débil en el hospital y lo único que se lo ocurrió fue besarla a la fuerza.

¿Por qué no podía ser capaz de arreglar las cosas de una forma amable y no portándose como un neandertal?

No soportaba la idea de que Hinata lo odiara, quería que volviera a ser la misma que estaba enamorada de él. La misma linda chica que estaba a su lado en sus momentos felices y tristes.

¿Cómo lograrlo?

¿Cómo?

…

…

…

Hinata estaba a punto de salir del hospital. Se encontraba bien de salud y los médicos la dieron de alta. Su estado de ánimo era mucho mejor desde que sus padres vinieron.

Sus presencias la hacían fuerte y sentía que ya no estaba sola cargando con ese dolor.

Sonrió sinceramente. De ahora en adelante iba a ser más fuerte porque una mujer puede ser feliz sin un hombre, y mucho más feliz sin un hombre que la ha lastimado tanto.

Se prometió a si misma que ya no volvería a llorar y tampoco miraría atrás. Camino despacio colgada del brazo de su padre, feliz de salir del hospital.

Escuchó los pasos de alguien acercándose detrás. Su buen ánimo se fue en un instante.

"¡No de nuevo, no!"

Una persona puede planear su vida e imponerse nuevos retos pero el corazón es tan necio que no se puede mandarle.

La vida siempre lo traía a **él** de nuevo.

Su madre volteó y sorpresivamente le habló muy animada.

-Naruto kun, hijo ¿Cómo has estado?

-E-este yo…

Su padre volteó completamente junto con ella.

Hinata lo miro y él a ella. Ninguno disimuló su sorpresa.

Hiashi se soltó de su hija y avanzo hacia Naruto, quien cerró los ojos esperando que lo golpeara o le gritara.

Le palmeo la espalda alegremente.

-Hace mucho que no sabíamos de ti ¿Dónde te habías metido? Hinata ha estado tan triste. Qué bueno que la vengas a ver en el hospital después de su accidente.

El hombre le sonrió a Naruto mientras que él no daba crédito a lo que pasaba.

¡Cierto! Los padres de Hinata no sabían nada de lo que había pasado antes. Seguramente Neji no les dijo nada para no preocuparlos más. Y ella tampoco les había dicho nada.

-Ah, es verdad me fui a Kyoto, lamento no haberme despedido.

-No te preocupes, Hinata debe descansar así que esperamos verte en otro momento.

-¿Podría hablar con ella ahora?

Hiashi miro a su hija. Ella quería negarse pero se estaría comportando de forma extraña ya que nunca se negaba a estar con Naruto.

-¿Qué dices hija? Naruto kun debe estar muy preocupado por ti –le dijo dulcemente su madre.

-De acuerdo –fue capaz de articular.

-Por favor cuídala, esperaremos afuera en el auto.

Hiashi y su esposa se despidieron y caminaron hacia la salida.

Naruto la abrazo y sonrió sintiéndose tan dichoso por su buena suerte. Más ella no le correspondió a su cálido abrazo.

El rubio le tomó la mano. Hinata no dijo nada.

…

…

…

_Lo digo porque lo siento. _

_Estoy diciendo esto porque estás llorando. _

_Digo esto porque me estoy quedando sin aliento._

_Palabras que mi tonto corazón está dejando escapar._

Ella se sentó en una de las bancas y él permaneció de pie mirándola con una sonrisa.

Se estaba portando tranquila para no preocupar más a mis padres. Ambos caminaron hasta llegar a una de las puertas de cristal desde donde se podía admirar la nieve cayendo suavemente.

-Necesitamos hablar claramente, Hinata.

-¿Hablar de qué?

-De lo que te hice…

-Pues ya lo hiciste, no se puede revertir.

-Pero ahora tengo otra oportunidad.

Ella molesta giró la cara para no verlo.

-¿Te he dicho que te ves más hermosa cuando estas enojada?

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior por tal comentario. Le daba rabia su comentario.

-¡Ja! No te queda ser un galán.

-Hinata y a ti no te queda menospreciarme si me has dicho que me amas.

Pudo ver que se estaba poniendo nerviosa. Notaba que Hinata estaba poniendo una barrera para que él no entrara de nuevo en su vida, pero no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente. La iba a romper ahora mismo. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco un pequeño papel.

_He tratado de retenerlo y bloquearlo . _

_Cubro mi boca con mis manos pero…_

_las palabras "te amo" permanecen como si estuvieran escritas en mi corazón._

-¿Ves esto? –Naruto agitó el trozo de papel en el aire.

Ella dirigió su mirada hacia él y luego sus ojos se posaron en el papel gris. Empezó a temblar, sus fuerzas poco a poco la abandonaban.

-Eres tan cruel conmigo.

Hinata se tapó los ojos intentando no llorar.

-Lloras por mí, ¿cierto Hinata? Lloras porque yo me iba a ir para siempre…

-No es verdad, no estoy llorando.

Verla así le provocaba una sensación de calidez en su corazón, ella si lo amaba.

-Te amo tanto, Hinata. Esta carta que escribí fue para despedirme de ti por si no te veía por última vez. Pero viniste y fue mejor que te lo dijera de frente. La lancé al viento cuando te fuiste y llegó contigo. Lo siento tanto. No quería que te dañara tanto.

Naruto ya no pudo seguir hablando, las palabras se atoraban en su garganta y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Había estado tratando de retener el dolor dentro de sí mismo. No le gustaba parecer débil. Pensar en que por sus acciones Hinata quiso acabar con su vida le destrozaba por dentro. La vida ya les había quitado a sus padres y no quería perder a nadie más, menos a Hinata.

Hinata se sintió incluso mal verlo al verlo llorar así. Aunque una punzada de felicidad se cruzó por su corazón al ver con sus propios ojos la preocupación de Naruto. Parecía tan real. Como si de verdad la amara. Aun así no lograba reaccionar ante él. Quería acercarse a consolarlo, que ella estaba aquí con él y no había muerto. Pero el miedo era más fuerte.

-Naruto kun…

Apenas lo llamo él corrió la poca distancia que los separaba y la abrazo por la cintura. El rubio continuó su llanto silencioso que Hinata pudo notar a aunque él escondiera la cara en su regazo.

-No sabes lo preocupado que me tenías. Nunca hubiera aceptado que murieras, Hinata. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Querías que me muriera de dolor al no tenerte?

Se incorporó y quedó de rodillas mirándola duramente a los ojos aun con lágrimas.

-Y tú, ¿tienes derecho a pedirme explicaciones? – replicó ella.

Hinata se sentía enojada, ¡Dios! Él la estaba haciendo parecer como la culpable de todo. Se levantó dispuesta a irse. No quería verlo más. Corrió hacia la puerta para salir por el jardín.

Ahora ya no estaba débil, podía correr y huir de él. No como cuando estaba en la cama del hospital.

La nieve cubría todo y su mente divago recordando el parque el día en que decidió morir. Se sentía tan tonta. Pero esta vez no pasaría lo mismo.

_Voy a caminar lentamente, un paso, dos pasos_

_Tus pasos son tan familiares para mí, un paso, dos pasos._

_Te estas alejando y desapareciendo poco a poco con fuertes pasos._

_En caso de que seas borrada y olvidada._

_En caso de que sigas fuera de vista y desaparezcas._

_En un segundo, repito estas palabras miles de veces: "no te vayas lejos"._

Naruto la miro a lo lejos comprendiendo claramente. Otra vez todo estaba saliendo mal. No podía ni avanzar hasta ella. Camino lentamente mientras su cerebro trataba de encontrar la forma de arreglar todo. Entonces ella resbaló y cayó de sentón al suelo.

-¡Hinata!

-¡Aléjate!

-Estás débil, acabas de salir del hospital.

La ayudo a levantarse. Pero ella lo empujó. Quería conservar un poco de orgullo.

-No necesito tu ayuda, puedo sola.

Se levantó y lo encaro más molesta.

-Todo lo que hago sale mal, Hinata. Quiero que me perdones. Ya te dije porque impedí tu boda, lo hice porque te amo.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes y en lugar de eso te fuiste? ¿Nunca notaste lo enamorada que estaba de ti?

-Fui muy cobarde en no decírtelo antes. Hinata solo dime que me amas como yo a ti.

-Yo te odio…

Él la tomo fuertemente de los hombros. Estaba desesperado.

-¡Necesitó saber que me perdonaras para seguir viviendo!

-Te amo son palabras tan grandes. Y tú me has herido tanto. No sé si pueda creerlas sinceramente.

-¿No crees mi amor por ti, Hinata?

-Creo que nunca te creeré…yo me tengo que ir, no soporto estar tan cerca de ti. Aunque llores me niego a creer en ti.

Hinata apartó sus manos y se liberó de su agarre.

_Esta es la última vez, una vez, dos veces. _

_Hago promesas que no puedo cumplir, una vez, dos veces._

_Te estas alejando y desapareciendo poco a poco con fuertes pasos._

_El único que debería ser herido soy yo, por favor._

Naruto cayó al suelo tomándose la cabeza con las manos. Nada parecía funcionar.

Para él fue un golpe bajo, uno que no se esperaba. Se sentía tan mal. Todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

"¿Eso es todo? ¿Es el final de nuestra historia?"

No quería aceptarlo.

¡No!

No iba a negarlo, actuó como un egoísta todo el tiempo pensando solo en él y no en el dolor que le podría causar a Hinata. Él solo había tratado de huir del dolor pero había dañado a Hinata en el camino.

Estaba por irse pero un recuerdo de las palabras de Hinata en el hospital lo hizo detenerse. Ella ya le había dicho que lo amaba. ¡Ella lo dijo!

_Soy una estúpida que te ama tanto._

Su optimismo característico volvió más fuerte y le impidió rendirse. Se limpió los rastros de las lágrimas y le sonrió. No quería parecer vencido ante ella.

-No te molestes en irte, yo me iré primero.

"Lo siento si no me crees pero aun así te amaré. Encontraré la forma de demostrártelo."

Pensó para sí mismo, haría que ese pensamiento se cumpliera como que se llamaba Naruto Uzumaki.

…

…

…

* * *

Dios! Como me costó trabajo este capítulo! Es que ahora era el turno de ésta canción y como es tan triste, waaa! y Naruto no puede permanecer tan triste. Que difícil! No sé qué les haya parecido… ¿es al menos comprensible este capítulo? Jajá la actitud alegre y bromista de Naruto siempre relucirá awww lo amo :3

La canción es **GRAY PAPER** de **Yesung**. Y fue ésta la que me inspiró para crear el primer capítulo pero como la utilice para la carta me pareció excesivo volver a ponerla. Así que ahora en el capítulo 5 hizo su aparición, a mí me encanta esta canción. Es tan triste y amo sufrir :3 jajá.

PERO GRACIAS A USTEDES ESTOY TAN FELIZ! Llegamos a los 20 reviews!

WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII :3 GRACIAS!

Y también gracias porque mi nuevo fanfic "**Hogar, dulce hogar"** en el primer capítulo logro 15 reviews! Ya me puedo morir feliz y en paz xD Waaa gracias a ustedes que son tan buenos conmigo en dejarme un comentario, sino esto quedaría como una historia en mi computadora que solo yo veo. Pero ustedes me dan su opinión y me alegra saber que les agrada. Y yo me esforzare mucho más.

Agradecimientos a:

**dniizz**: gracias por leer, sip Hinata ha sufrido mucho y de Naruto ya verás que le espera en el próximo capítulo , muajajajajaja.

**wesli**: gracias por leer

**Lilipili**: sufrirá mucho más :3

**AntOniO**: jeje, ya verás que le hará Hinata en el próximo, no tendrá misericordia de él, jejeje

**davaru**: Naruto se debe esforzar más y no le será fácil aunque es bastante optimista. No sabe lo que le espera el pobrecito, jijijiji

**evanmychem**: perdón por no contestarte antes, lo olvide :p pero enserio que te sientes identificada con Hinata? ¿Por qué? (soy chismosa :D) ¿dos hombres se han peleado por ti? (el sueño de toda mujer jajajajaja) y conste yo no espió a nadie! Y en cuanto al fanfic Naruto va a sufrir tenlo por seguro! muajajaja. Yo también amo a Naruto aunque sea un bruto consumado

**yoyipe**: gracias por empezar a leer la historia, me esforzare para que te guste más.

ADIOS…..LOS AMO A TODOS, GRACIAS POR LEER.

Nos veremos en la próxima?

* * *

comentario despues del manga 631

-w-

PD: odie el manga me arruino la inspiración de mis fanfics, ayer estaba tan feliz y hoy que me conecté al Facebook vi el maldito manga! Arggg si las cosas siguen así dejare de escribir fanfics, es que me siento tan mal por Hinata y Naruto es un imbécil y también Minato! Arggggg. Todo lo anterior lo escribí ayer y estaba tan feliz. Ustedes que piensan debemos seguir apoyando a nuestra pareja NaruHina? Hay quienes dicen que Naruto no entendió lo que Minato le dijo: es tu novia? (Se refería a Sakura ) y solo contesto lo que tú digas.

Ay! A mí me afecto bastante! Tanto que ya no tengo ganas de continuar **Hogar, dulce hogar**. Me siento una tonta! Ustedes como se sienten? Tenemos una esperanza aun?

* * *

ahora ya lei el manga 632

y pues no se creo que me apresure mucho, pero estaba tan enojada que no iba a publicar este capitulo. ya lo tenia listo desde hace una semana y hoy me animé a subirlo. gracias por leer y lamento si estaba vez me tardo mas tiempo es que estoy empezando una nueva vida.


End file.
